Honey and Cinnamon
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: Sora and Roxas stories since they can never get too much love. Right?
1. Snap!

Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

My favorite pairing so I hope I do well on this or shame on me.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

* * *

><p>Sora attempted to watch Cold Case while in bed but that didn't help. What was wrong with him? Nothing, unless you counted Roxas not being by his side to keep him company wrong. He looked at his phone on the pillow besides him, the one Roxas's beautiful face slept on, and reached for it but then pulled his hand away. He'd promised himself he wouldn't bother Roxas by calling him every hour just to hear his voice. Besides, Roxas was probably super busy where he had gone to work this time. He didn't need to be bothered by his anxious boyfriend.<p>

The phone rang startling him so he jumped slightly and answered it without even checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Sex at my house or yours?" a deep voice holding amusement said and Sora didn't have to look at the name to know who this manic was.

"Fuck off Axel. Quit botty calling me you know how annoying that gets?" Axel laughed on the other end and Sora tugged on one of his cinnamon spikes already getting annoyed. "Why do you call if you know I'll never do it with you?"

"Because you always answer. But no seriously, can I come over to tap that ass?"

Sora hung up on him and dropped the phone back on the pillow. What the hell was wrong with people these days? The phone rang again and he glared at it then answered in a harsh tone.

"Damn it Axel you fucktard! Go get some ass somewhere else!" Axel didn't say anything for a few seconds and when he spoke again Sora blushed realizing it wasn't Axel at all.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked curious and Sora felt his heart beat joyously at his voice.

"Axel was being a slut. So how are things over there not too lonely without me right?" He hoped Roxas would say he was because he certainly was and waited eagerly for Roxas's response. His boyfriend laughed softly and Sora felt his mood go down the drain.

"I did. I'll admit it. It's just that I've had work on my mind more than anything else lately. But, when I get to my hotel room every night I dream of ways to see you." Sora once again felt his spirits rise and got comfy on the bed listening to Roxas. "I could close my eyes to dream and fantasize about you. But whenever I'm not with you it's so hard for me to see that." Sora smiled and pulled his knees close against his chest.

"I think I'd need to remember one of our wilder nights to get the dream I want." Roxas made a small noise of thought and Sora paid close attention.

"I need to see a picture of you. A special picture just for me." Roxas asked and Sora detected some nervousness behind it. What could make Roxas nervous?

"Can you be more specific? Like a first date picture? What do you mean by special?"

"Take a dirty picture for me Sora." Sora's eyes widen at the husky tone Roxas used and looked down at what he was wearing seeing if it was deemed sexy enough for his Roxas. "Whenever you're gone I just want to be with you. Please don't get me wrong I just want to see your picture."

"I'll fantasize about this with you but the way it's never seen." Sora whispered in the phone before setting it down next to him.

"Send a dirty picture to me!" Roxas sounded excited and Sora chuckled.

He lowered his boxers slightly so the edge of his fine hairs were exposed then lifted his muscle shirt with his teeth. He picked up the phone again and snapped a picture of himself showing a hand that seemed to play with the fine hairs of his nether region and send it to Roxas fixing his clothes again once the little envelope popped up on the screen.

"Sora you'd make a good whore." Sora laughed at that but didn't deny it nor when Roxas wanted another one.

Now Sora decided he might as well go all the way and licked two of his fingers till they caught the lights gleam on them and took a picture of himself licking the tips in a seductive way. He send that along and kicked off his boxers while he waited for Roxas's response.

"When you're all alone Roxas I've got something to give you. We can play along if I take a dirty picture for you." He rested back against the headboard and spread his legs so his hand could make its way through.

He was already reaching behind himself to stretch his entrance and shivered at the sudden coldness that invaded his insides. If it had been Roxas doing this he would have rammed his ass back against his fingers wanting to move on to the better things.

"You don't know HOW bad I want to be there. Damn it Sora_._" It sounded like Roxas said that through gritted teeth and Sora could only guess why.

Sora moaned when his fingers found his prostate and rubbed at it imagining it was Roxas who was doing this so he moaned the blond's name. His fingers fumbled with the phone's buttons as his mind was more concentrated on pleasuring himself then snapping a picture and clumsily took it. He looked at it first before sending it and thought the rosy color over his cheeks and his slightly a gape mouth with Roxas name on his tongue would excite Roxas. This made three and he hoped there would be only four because he was ready to get himself off.

"Sora…You're making me horny. Damn I wish work was over with so I could be pleasuring you instead!"

"Ah, Roxas!" He let the phone slip out of his hold as he stroked himself to a stand bringing it to full hardness. He probably should have chosen to do this someplace else like in the bathroom because he'd made a mess on the bed and over his abdomen. The sticky white fluid stained the sheets and he dipped his fingers on what was over his stomach as he panted. It felt so warm.

"Sora?" Roxas asked quietly and then groaned probably touching himself as well to his images and voice.

"Oh. Almost forgot." He searched for the phone lazily and took the final picture of himself with the evidence around him making it dirtier.

"When I get back, I'll make you go through the same pleasure over and over again until you pass out." Roxas's voice sounded out of breath and he made a deep noise that sounded like a strained moan. "You won't be walking for a week."

"Looking forward to it." Sora said before hanging up and deciding to go to sleep. The shower could wait. He had his dirty picture of Roxas in mind already.

* * *

><p>My idea for this came from the song Dirty Picture by Ke$ha and Taio Cruz.<p> 


	2. Cosplay Who?

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

It's in first person POV just so you know.

I took it down to edit a small thing I had not noticed before but now it's back up.

* * *

><p>You know how some days are just out of whack? Well, Sora is always the cheerful one so it was no surprise he started the events that day. Staying up till six in the morning had affected his (small) brain to dress as some video game character and demand to be named after that person's name. Idiots these days I tell you. Worst thing about it was Sora came to me first with this new idea.<p>

"Say it." Sora said with arms crossed over a sleeveless purple shirt with black running up the sides. Old fashioned headphones that matched his shirt color covered his ears and he wore white shorts that just barely passed his knees. His usually spiky hair that jutted out to all angels had been styled back so it looked like he had stood in a strong blast of wind.

"Sora get your ass back to bed before I shove my fist in your face." I growled at him from my bed trying REALLY hard to ignore him and get some sleep before the sun poked its ugly head in my life. Sora continued to wait there so I turned away from him and moved the bed sheet closer to my face hoping he'd go away. Yeah right.

"_Say it."_ He whispered in my ear really close now that I could smell his minty scented breath. I growled low as a finally warning and then nothing happened as Sora probably took the hint. Good, now I could sleep and Sora could go away and bug our parents till the sun-

"Sssssaaaaaaayyy it."

Sora screamed loud like if I was going to murder him when I kicked the sheets off. He ran out of my room heading to our parents' room for protection so I tried to catch him before Sora could make it there. He climbed in bed squeezing between the two of them and shook our sleeping mother to get her attention. I'll have you know, Sora is sixteen, not six, in case you're wondering.

"MOM MOM!ROXAS WANTS TO LEAVE MY FACE DISFIGURED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Sora said in a fast mumble that I didn't even understand it all but our Mom sat up in bed sleepily and pet Sora. Sora was her personal favorite so he could get away with anything.

"Roxas don't hit your brother."

"I didn't hit him (yet)! Sora woke me up because he was being stupid trying to make me call him by some cartoon guy's name!" Sora glared at my direction.

"His name is Neku you fuck-tard and he's an awesome Square Enix animation!"

"Sora watch your mouth!" Our dad said and I immediately went and hugged him getting a pet on the head. I'm my dad's personal favorite thank you.

"Okay..." Sora said in a low voice then purred as our Mom messed with his spikey hair.

"Go play somewhere else and let us sleep. Just don't be loud." Dad said and we left them so now we were in the hallway and Sora was grinning at me.

"What?" He got my pale hand in his tanned one and took me to his room so I could sit on his bed as he searched for something. Sora's room was messy but not a whole lot just average and I decided to sleep meanwhile. Suddenly Sora jumped on the bed and hit my ass with a box.

"Wake up Roxas!" He turned on his white DS and it did the tingling bell noise before he tapped the screen so the game could start. My ass had been hit by the games box and I briefly looked at it. Sora looked like one of the people on the cover except for the hair color. The boy on the cover had orange hair and Sora had brown hair.

"But I'm sleepy."

Sora just ignored my problem.

"Let's get more people to play _**The World Ends with You**_!" He said tugging on my arm and I shook him off so he pouted. The only other people that he could possibly get were Riku, his best friend that hated me, and Kairi, his other best friend that I found annoying as hell.

"First off, I never said I would play with you and second, I don't even know the video game." I headed back to my room but Sora followed close behind poking me.

"But. Why. Not?" He poked me for each word and I quickly turned around to grab his wrists and pull him close to me. He shivered when I spoke to him in a low voice.

"Because I'm sleepy and I don't feel like it. Is that clear to you?" He processed this in his mind for ten seconds then whined at me.

"But I want you to play with me! You could be…..Um…Rhyme! Yeah! That one suits your looks if only you would smile more and frown less." Sora got serious all of a sudden and hid his eyes behind his chocolate bangs. "I have to be stubborn and a jerk." He stayed like that for a while till I got worried maybe his brain had overworked itself and tapped his shoulder.

"You okay bro?"

"Get outta of my face!" Sora just pushed me aside not so rough and I blinked slowly trying to understand what went on in Sora's head. That boy had issues. He closed my door when he left but then opened it again to get some strawberry pockey on my desk by the door.

"Hey you already have chocolate pocky in your room!" Sora stuck his tongue out at me and put the stick in his mouth.

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine!"

* * *

><p>I know Rhyme is a girl and Roxas should be Beat but Roxas would look better as Rhyme. At least in my mind he would.<p> 


	3. Escape

This takes place before Angel Sanctuary and meets up with it which would be in Rs Tales of Randomness.

Rated: T

Genre: Sci-Fi

* * *

><p>Sora sat in the middle of his bed with his knees drawn to his chest and hugged a pillow tight. He was watching the doctor look at his drawings that he kept in a folder and how he went through each one without interest. The walls in his room were a slight yellow and the only furniture was his bed. There was no clock to tell him the time but that was okay because Sora would rather not know how many years he had been in here.<p>

His name was Sora and he had no last name. He was nineteen years old and he could sprout wings. There was also the mental ability he had but he was only allowed to use it in tests. The last thing he knew was that he would make the future better or worse. That was his purpose in life, the reason he was made.

The doctor looked at his messy drawings of the things he saw every day and how he wrote his name in different ways.

When the doctors gave him paper and crayons he just stared at them dumbly. The reason they gave him these things was so he wouldn't be so bored when they weren't forcing him to take the difficult tests they created like the mazes. Sora suspected though that they could get information just by looking at his drawings to see how he felt or what he thought. At first when he held the paper he hadn't known what to draw because really, what was there to draw? He'd never really seen any other color besides white and he'd never been outside to see the sun and sky. He had a small picture book and that was his only window to the outside world.

The doctor coughed and unknowingly made Sora flinch so he looked back at the doctor. Right now his window to the outside world was this doctor. The other doctors were afraid of this one and if they were afraid, then Sora was too even if this one had never made him do any tests or showed violence towards him.

"Who is this?" The doctor held out one of the drawings and Sora looked at it.

"It's the other boy like me." Doctor Xemnas stared at him then made an _ah _looking at it as well.

"It's your brother."

"What's a brother?" This peeked Sora's curiosity and he lessened the grip on the pillow.

"It's a male that has the same blood like yours running in his veins, born by the same mother."

"I have a mom?" Sora asked feeling that this mom person was important and that he should feel something for her….or not.

Doctor Xemnas put the folder down and frowned but it passed so quickly Sora thought he might have imagined it.

"No, not anymore. How do you know about your brother?" Sora looked away.

"He speaks into my mind. He's usually lonely." He hugged the pillow tighter and said, "Like right now some of the other doctors are hurting him. He says it hurts." Doctor Xemnas tensed up as Sora made a pained face. "Make them stop. He's screaming." The wall behind Doctor Xemnas made a loud bang noise and he turned around to see it dinted and cracked.

"Sora don't listen to him calm down." The walls continued to crack and the bracelet on Sora's wrist started to make a crackle noise every time Sora used his mental abilities. Small cracks spread around the walls traveling to the ceiling and soon Sora's wrist was red from shocks and his pupils dilated as it caused him pain but he kept at it. Doctor Xemnas got up to calm him but Sora accidently hit him with one of his invisible forces so he fell back against the wall groaning.

"I need to stop them! Stop his pain!" He ignored the way the shocks messed with his heart rate or how much more difficult it made it to breath. When he spoke to Roxas in his mind there wasn't an off switch to stop their communication. Sora directed all his force to the metal door and hit against it repeatedly. As Doctor Xemnas stood up he slowly took out a needle from his pocket and hid it behind his back as he crept up behind Sora. "Ah!"

The doctor's hands wrapped around him and Sora gasped when he felt something poke his side. Doctor Xemnas didn't let go of him until he felt his muscles relax and his breathing slow. He caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers and Sora struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep Sora. Don't fight it." he whispered in his ear and Sora sighed and gave in.

"Doctor Xemnas!" Doctor Xemnas looked up from Sora to the door and two doctors stood there looking at the damage. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Doctor Zexion. We need to move Sora to a different room this one isn't safe anymore."

"Go get a stretcher." Doctor Zexion said to his companion Doctor Marluxia and the man left walking gracefully as if nothing were wrong. Doctor Zexion pushed the glasses up his nose and walked over to Doctor Xemnas.

"What were you doing to Roxas?"

"Well, it was Doctor Vexen. He was taking out his anger on Roxas from earlier when Sora didn't use his abilities in the maze. Since you were there watching he couldn't beat Sora for failing the run through the maze."

"If Roxas is uncomfortable then so is Sora. I want that to be made clear to everyone!" He screamed at the doctor and Doctor Zexion nodded quickly. The stretcher arrived and the two doctors strapped Sora to it and rolled him out.

"You know where to take him. I'll be having a talk with Doctor Vexen." Doctor Xemnas said and left. The two doctors then went on their own way.

"Doctor Marluxia please move faster. The longer Sora is out the higher the chance he'll wake up."

"Relax." Doctor Marluxia said running a hand through his flamingo hair and giving a charming smile. "What could possibly go wrong?"

As they quickly went through the halls Roxas's head jerked up as he felt Sora's presence close by. He couldn't see anything since he was blindfolded and currently four doctors had him strapped to an operating table fixing him up again. Being one of the only two experiments they had, if he died then they were in trouble so they were tending to the bruises over his chest and his broken arm. He screamed and cursed the one that set his arm straight again and they briefly gave him time to deal with they pain. They had to flip him on his stomach so when they unstrapped him he spread out his wings and knocked two down. Before one of the two standing could push him back down he pulled the blindfold off and the doctors covered their eyes.

His mental ability was different from Sora's. While Sora could break things around him and pick things up with the almost invisible hand he created, Roxas's ability was sort of like Medusa's. People didn't turn to stone if they meet his gaze; they just saw an illusion. Say like, he could make the person think they were being stabbed and even feel the pain but it wasn't real. He decided who he inflicted this curse on though.

Roxas got off the table but the door was locked so he pounded his fists on it angrily. "Open the door if you know what's good for you!" he said looking back at the cowering doctors tending to their fallen companions.

"We can't do that! You're a dangerous subject!" one said and Roxas kicked the table over so they all scurried to a corner.

"You make me dangerous! Nobody wants to be a test subject for your crazy experiment! Trying to make a race superior to humans makes you the dangerous ones!" One of the ones that had fallen threw his ID at him and Roxas caught it between his fingers and quickly swiped it through the doors slot.

_Hey Sora can you hear me? I'm coming for you._

Sora heard his name almost in a whisper and his hand twitched.

_Is someone calling me?_

Roxas flew through the halls and over the doctors as they chased him. An annoying red light was flashing on the ceiling and the alarm was going off so it made Roxas irritated. Iron bars were lowered from the ceiling to block out halls but Roxas drew his wings close to his body picking up speed and was able to pass by each one before they shut. He called Sora's name again in his mind but got no response.

Doctor Marluxia swiped his ID beside the door as Roxas came around the corner and saw Sora.

"Sora!"

Sora woke up a little and felt very dizzy.

"What's going on?" Sora said and Doctor Zexion wheeled him in the room but Sora looked to the side and saw the blurry image of Roxas flying to him. He strained to look at him clearer and tried to sit up but forgot he was strapped in.

"Give Sora another shot!" Doctor Marluxia said snapping Sora's attention back at him and Doctor Zexion searched in his pockets for the thing but shook his head.

"I can't. He already has enough of it in his system! Anymore and it could kill him!"

"Well then guess I'll just take care of Roxas instead." He pulled out a small gun from his pocket and put on a quick pair of shades before pointing it at Roxas.

Roxas looked at the gun and quickly shielded himself with his bronze colored wings having no room to avoid the hit. He screamed as he got shot once on his right wing and fell to the floor with a sick thud.

"Roxas!" Sora couldn't use his mental ability anymore. The drug from earlier had sapped his strength and all five off his senses were down. He was helpless to do anything as he was locked in the room with Doctor Zexion watching over him.

Doctor Marluxia walked to Roxas's crumbled form slowly pointing the gun at him and chuckled.

Roxas's wings shuttered as he sat up on his hands and knees and hissed when he pulled the long dart out. Blood dripped to the floor as he threw the thing to the side and applied pressure to the area hissing again. His glare was fierce once Doctor Marluxia stood over him and his mental abilities failed for he still wore the glasses.

"You'll be going to sleep too Roxas." Roxas heard the pounding of feet on the floor and turned slightly around to see the other doctors had caught up to him. He looked back at Doctor Marluxia and smiled in the direction Sora had been taken.

"All I wanted was to see Sora." _Right Sora?_

Sora struggled against the straps and cried Roxas name wanting to see him but at the same time he didn't. He knew that once Roxas got caught they would punish him so he would hear Roxas in pain again.

Roxas could hear Sora crying and lowered his face in defeat as Doctor Marluxia pressed the gun against his neck.

"I'm so tired of being in pain." he said in a weak voice body shaking but then spread his wings quickly. While Doctor Marluxia was startled, he stood up and pulled the glasses off him snapping them in his palm. The doctor closed his eyes but a punch to his jaw forced them open again and he caught his gaze sending out his ability into him.

"Make him stop!" Doctor Marluxia screamed at the other doctors just standing there as he swatted his hands over his body trying to put out the invisible flames that consumed his body. Roxas watched a bit before taking his gun and using him as a hostage.

"Let Sora go or I'll kill him!" Roxas pointed the gun at the man's skull and dragged him closer to the room Sora was in. Doctor Zexion was pathetically trying to block his path and Roxas decided the blue haired doctor was no threat seeing how he had no weapon. "Move."

"Roxas stop. I'll let you be with Sora just let him go." a rather calm voice said and he looked at Doctor Xemnas as he made a gesture at the other doctors to lower their weapons. Doctor Zexion ran away to the group of doctors too afraid to do anything and Roxas half smiled at the fear they had of him but that quickly went away.

"I'm not an idiot. You'll never let me and Sora be together."

Sora felt sleepy again and kept drifting off but just the knowledge of Roxas being outside kept him from fully falling asleep. He was still strapped in but tried to reach for something to cut himself lose with using his ability. When that failed he gathered all his force and smashed down one of the walls in the room so light poured in from the hall. He was ready to pass out from the pain and exhaustion and wondered how he hadn't died before now.

Roxas glanced at Sora and pointed the gun at him and shot. The needle only grazed the straps but it was strong enough to cut them. In that quick moment Doctor Xemnas took out his own gun and shot Roxas's back.

Sora saw the whole thing in slow motion thanks to the drug but it was enough to return some of his senses and take action. Roxas jumped back startled at the loud bang that sounded behind him and saw a broken needle fall to the floor by his feet. Sora came out of the room leaning heavily against the wall and threw a needle aside and flexed his arm where he had just injected himself. This shot cancelled the affects of the other shot he had been given and slowly he felt his strength coming back.

"I feel much better." Terror seized the doctors seeing both of their experiments were out and about and opened fire on them. Doctor Xemnas shouted at them to stop and Roxas used Doctor Marluxia as a shield while Sora shielded himself with his ability. Doctor Marluxia fell to the floor dead in his pool of blood and Sora moved a hand over his mouth as he came over.

"Is he...?" He might have hated the doctors that hurt him and Roxas but he would never kill one. It was just so horrible and against his nature.

"Sora break a hole through one of these walls!" Roxas said and Sora looked away from the dead doctor and nodded blasting part of a wall down so he held his arm as it shocked him.

Roxas rubbed his bare arms as snow blew inside the opening and they both looked out at the frozen land. Neither one had ever laid eyes outside so they stared at the night sky, snow, and the hidden moon behind the gray clouds.

"It's so cold!" Roxas complained stepping back inside the building while Sora stepped out. He looked back at Roxas and placed his hands over his arms looking at him seriously.

"A little cold isn't going to stop me from leaving this place and I sure won't leave you here! Even if we die out there it's better than in here and at least out there we can be together!" Roxas nodded and held a determined look on his face and Sora let go turning back to their new world. "What are we waiting for!" Sora flapped his large wings and flew out into the night sky with Roxas.


	4. Teenagers

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Family

* * *

><p>"Bye Riku!"<p>

"Bye Sora!"

Sora and Roxas got off the bus and Sora waved goodbye to Riku until the yellow metal on wheels was off their street. Roxas was grinning when Sora turned his attention back to him.

"What?"

"You like him."

"I do not." Sora said pulling the strap of his backpack up his shoulder and walking past Roxas briskly. Roxas caught up to him and walked by his side still grinning.

"Axel was in your fourth period class and he said when Kairi asked you out Riku stepped in saying you were already his boyfriend."

"That didn't happen." Sora said keeping his gaze ahead of him refusing to let Roxas push his buttons. That just wasn't possible though after Roxas gave him a sudden push almost making Sora trip.

"Whatever fag!"

"Roxas you ass!"

Roxas ran the rest of the way home with Sora following close behind shouting insults so neighbors frowned down on them when they passed by. Roxas made it home first slamming the door open then slammed it back shut in Sora's face before going to the kitchen in a hurry. Their mother was in the kitchen cooking and she had to press herself against the counter as the two teens ran around the kitchen table.

"Take it back!"

"Make me!"

"Stop running around the kitchen!" she said glaring at them but unable to do anything else.

"Roxas started it!" Sora said and then pulled out one of the chairs and knocked it on its side so Roxas tripped over it before he could stop himself. Sora moved over Roxas avoding the kicks he gave him and gave Roxas a few punches aimed for his chest.

"Cloud! The kids are fighting again!" Aerith hollered so Cloud could hear her from the living room.

Their father came in the kitchen closing a call he was having with a client and glared at his two children.

"I'll call later to give you more information. Okay thank you." He didn't look too happy after he hanged up and he leaned over the two brothers picking each one up in separate arms.

"I'm going to rip that stupid grin off your face!" Sora said kicking at Roxas and Roxas kicked back.

"Man I wish you would just watch what I'll do if you touch my face!"

They continued fighting in Cloud's arms pulling on each other's hair and pinching their cheeks so Cloud did what any father would do; ground them.

It wasn't difficult for Cloud to climb up the stairs carrying two teenagers and when he reached Roxas's room first he pushed the door open with his boot then threw Roxas on his bed.

"Okay I won't fight with Roxas anymore I'm sorry!" Sora tried to get away but he also got thrown in his own room and heard the door click as it was locked. "But I need to use the restroom!" he complained going to the door and shaking the knob. He could hear Cloud go back downstairs and pounded on the door before looking around his room for an empty plastic bottle.

"That's what you get for being a fag!" Roxas shouted from his room and Sora ruffled his spikes frustrated.

"Shut up Roxas!" Roxas laughed and then suddenly stopped and banged on his own door.

"Let me out! There's a cockroach in here!" Sora shivered hating the disgusting insects but was glad it wasn't in his room. Roxas had a big fear of the insect just as most other people did and he could hear Roxas trying to kill it for there were many bangs all around the room. "Oh my gosh it can fly!"

Roxas's window couldn't open seeing as it was nailed shut from the previous owners that had lived here so Roxas was out of luck. Just to make things worse for him, Sora turned on his stereo as high as it could with Shut Me Up by MSI playing so their parents couldn't hear Roxas screaming.

* * *

><p>The next day Sora woke up cheerful and Roxas not so cheerful.<p>

"Did you kill it?" Sora asked as the both ate cereal and Roxas glared at him.

"No it hid somewhere so I spend the whole night awake. I didn't want it crawling on me while I was asleep."

"Oh, that sucks."

Roxas pushed Sora's bowl over the edge onto his lap and Sora gasped as the milk soaked his pants uncomfortably.

"Oh, that sucks." Roxas said grinning and then ate spoonful of cereal as Sora left hollering at their mom what Roxas had done.


	5. Let's Get Together

The second part to Cosplay Who? This time from Sora's POV.

Rated:T

Genre: Humor

* * *

><p>Roxas frowned in the mirror as he combed his sun streaked hair with his fingers and I slapped his hand away to put him on the beanie he'd just taken off.<p>

"It won't kill you Roxas. You look nice by the way." Roxas was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a large design of a black skull and cross bones. The skull could also be viewed as a heart since it was shaped like one just sort of slanted and Roxas had on white shorts almost like mine. His shoes matched with his hair color and the black of the skull, and he also wore a small bell around his neck.

"Um, Sora are you sure Rhyme isn't a girl?"

"Positive. Why do you ask?" It was hard not to smile as Roxas blushed slightly and held on to his arm in a shy way.

"Well because the shirt is pink, the skull is a heart, and we got this from Kairi's house." We were currently at Kairi's house in her bathroom and it smelled fruity in here most likely from one of her perfumes. I wasn't going to tell him that Rhyme was a girl because Roxas fit the picture perfectly.

"But you know how Kairi likes pink. She even has pink boxers."

"That's disturbing. I don't want to know her under garments!" He went out of the restroom and Kairi that had been waiting for us on the edge of her bed smiled brightly at Roxas. She was wearing a light purple cap with white stripes on the sides and long purple boots with olive colored lines running on the sides. Kairi was wearing EXTREMLY short shorts matching the olive stripes and her waist and stomach were exposed because the black muscle shirt she had underneath the pink shirt was too small.

"Aww Roxas you look so cute! You should dress like that more often!" She failed to notice the slight twitch of his right eye and I put an arm around his shoulder and poked his cheek with my other hand.

"_Control yourself Roxas_." I whispered at him while still smiling and Roxas forced a smile at Kairi.

"Okay since everyone's ready let's go meet up with Riku now. He texted me saying he'd meet us by the meteor memorial." She got a small yellow jacket with a white hoodie off her dresser and then a black cat plushy once she had it on. "Remember I'm Shiki now, you're Neku, and you're Rhyme Roxas."

"And what are we going to do exactly? Sora hasn't explained to me how to play." Roxas said following behind us as we made our way outside. Me and Kairi just smiled at each other and went to the bus stop that would take us to the heart of Midgar. "Don't just smile at each other! What's going on?"

"It won't be half as fun if we told you now would it?" I said getting on the bus when it came and gave a small yell when Roxas kicked my knees from behind so I stumbled on the steps.

"You're supposed to be sweet and cute Roxas." Kairi said looking over me at him but I could see she was hiding a grin.

"This is my own special way of showing that. Wouldn't make me Roxas if I wasn't like that."

The bus driver cleared his throat at us to hurry and I paid for all of us since it was my idea to do this. We all took our seats by the end of the bus with Kairi sitting between us and I listened to _Give me All your Love_ on my wireless headphones. Roxas rested an arm against the window and played with the bell around his neck as he watched the city pass by and Kairi pet the cat on her lap.

"Why do you have a pig?" Roxas said pointing at it while still playing with the bell.

"He's not a pig! He's a cat!" She defended and flapped its black tail close to Roxas face. "See Mr. Mew's tail is straight not curly!"

"Okay so now tell me how to play. Are we just going to run around the streets like idiots or is Riku the bad guy and we have to fight him?" Roxas said getting the cat's tail out of his face and Kairi searched in her purse looped around her waist for the pins.

"Here, we're going to use these to play. They control your abilities." She showed him the red pin with the skull as proof he was playing then the other pins that were his attacks. "Our goal is to complete missions by killing Noise for a whole day. First we'll start with the simple frog ones. Each mission is timed so you have to be smart on what you do."

"What? I don't get it. Noise are frogs? Real frogs or…ugh. I hate you Sora for dragging me into this."

I didn't even hear him because of the music and because I was looking out the window. My eyes lit up when I noticed a familiar figure. "I see Riku. Heh, he even curled up the ends of his hair to look more like Joshua." Right in front of the memorial was Riku standing there texting something in his phone. His usually (pretty) straight silvery hair was now in (beautiful) curls from the tips.

"Where?" Roxas pushed me aside and scanned the area outside then glared. "Look at him standing there thinking he's hot stuff. Jerk."

"What do you have against Ku?" I said using my loving name for Riku and Roxas made a face at me. I bet he's just jealous because he doesn't have a nick name. Roxy sounds wrong for me to use because it's something a lover would probably say. Hmm, maybe I could start calling him Rox? Roxas didn't let me finish thinking because he increased the volume on my iPod so I was forced to take the headphones off.

"Sora how could you possibly try to make Riku seem cute? He always looks serious and self-centered." he said glaring at my lack of interest.

"But you're exactly the same Rox." Yay, my new nick name for him!

"We're here people so let's get off!" Kairi pulled the string so the bus driver would stop and went ahead of us. When me and Roxas got off Kairi was already talking with Riku. Riku's jade eyes found us and waved us over so we could all gather around him in a circle. Roxas glared when Riku did a double take of him and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought you were Namine' since you're dressed as Rhyme. I can't believe you would actually crossplay as Rhyme that says so much about you Roxas!"

Roxas took in a quick startled gasp and switched his glare to me as I hid behind Kairi.

"It's okay Sora; I'm not going to hurt you." he said coming closer to me and Kairi and I moved around her as he tried to reach me. "Stop moving Sora!"

"No because you'll hit me!" I finally moved away but not before taking the cat away from Kairi and throwing it at Roxas's head. "GET EM PIGGY!" It bounced off and he stared at it giving me about three good seconds of running away.

"Sora!"

"You're supposed to be sweet and kind damn it!" I said running and looking back as Roxas chased me. So much for my great idea of cosplaying in the street.

* * *

><p>I want wireless headphones like Neku. That would be awsome!<p> 


	6. Snow Bunny

Rated: K+

Genre: Family

* * *

><p>Cotton balls fell from the sky at the pace of a snail and piled on what had already gathered all over the yard, streets, cars, and basically their entire town. These cotton balls weren't warm or fuzzy nor the kind that dissolved in your mouth into sweetness. No, these cotton balls were about the size of a speck and they melted just as fast as they landed on in your hands.<p>

A small child around the age of four gazed out the window at the wintery wonder world then glanced back at his younger brother Roxas sitting in the one-man sofa reading a thick book of all sorts of literature.

_Nerd alert_! He couldn't even spell or say literature right without the word getting tangled on his tongue so he shook his head at the lack of his brother's idea of a fun time and returned his attention back outside the window again. Minutes ticked by and slowly he felt his patience run out till finally he turned around and went to stand in front of Roxas.

Roxas licked his finger before turning to the next page and felt the presence of his older brother close by so he wasn't surprised to find Sora there. Sora's nose scrunched up messing up his pretty face and Roxas prepared himself for the words that were to come out of his brother's mouth.

"Why do you have to do that? Can't you turn pages like other normal people can? Gosh you're such a weird O." Roxas just stared at him blankly and licked his finger again before turning another page. This time Sora drawled out an _eeeeewwwww!_ and wiped his hands against the front of his jeans like doing so would rub away the germs on _his_ finger. Now really? Did Sora have to act so immature?

Roxas continued to stare at him slightly frowning when he wiped his hands on the front of his jeans but Sora didn't care. He didn't understand why Roxas licked his finger, or why he even read books at all! They were the most boring of all things to pick up for fun but as Roxas' older brother, he had the right to drag his butt outside and play in the snow.

Roxas folded the corner of the page so he could later pick up where he had left off and closed the book squinting at him which was a habit Roxas did when he didn't use his reading glasses. "So what do you want? Do you need me to go with you to the bathroom again?" Sora blushed and shook his head twiddling his hands embarrassed. Last night he had watched a horror movie when they were supposed to be sleeping and now he couldn't go to the bathroom alone anymore because he was scared something could jump out at him from behind the shower curtain.

"It's not that.…Let's go play outside." he said, his blush going away and his bright smile taking its place instead. Roxas looked out the window and then back at him and sighed.

"Okay but just half an hour. You know I hate going outside." He got off the sofa and Sora happily clapped his hands together then went to get his scarf, mittens, jacket and all the other warm clothes he would need to go out as well as Roxas' own clothes. As Roxas wrapped the scarf around his neck he glanced at Sora watching him back intently and laughed. "Sora you're like a dog that wants to go out for a walk."

"But it's snow Roxas! It doesn't snow every day you know! You could act more excited about it."

But the spikey haired blonde shrugged and covered his ears with ear muffs. "It's just frozen water." Sora shook his head and went to the door unlocking it and opening it wide so the chilly air came inside. Roxas rubbed his nose the moment they stepped outside in the fridge temperature and zipped his jacket all the way up as Sora ran off with his tongue darted out trying to catch snow on it.

"Mom said not to eat the snow."

"It's just a snowflake!"

Sora stopped running and stood still waiting for the snow to come to him instead and Roxas looked around before sitting down and petting a clump of snow on the ground. He was actually starting to enjoy himself when Sora waved a hand at him and called out to him.

"Snowball fight Roxas?" Roxas shook his head at him and he came running over to see what his brother was up to. "Are you making a snow man?" he asked with rosy cheeks, visible puffs of air coming out of his parted lips and he leaned down by Roxas watching how he formed it to something that resembled a ball.

"No just watch." Roxas dug in the snow looking for the finishing touches and found some leafs and pebbles and kept only the ones that met his satisfaction. The leafs were dead, no longer their rich green color but a dim yellow one and Roxas put two of them on top of the snow ball standing out to the sides and pressed two pebble inside at the front. He snapped a small twig in two and crossed them together making an _X_ for the mouth of the creature he had made.

"It's a bunny!" Sora said reaching out to pet it but Roxas moved his hand in the way stopping him. He looked at Roxas with a confused and hurt look and Roxas frowned at him.

Knowing Sora, he would probably break it the moment he touched it but as Roxas thought about it, it was only snow and he could make another. "Okay. But try not to mess it up. I might not be able to make another one as perfect as this one." He moved his hand away and Sora pet it carefully then giggled.

"I want to make one!" Roxas smiled at his enthusiasm and pet his spikey hair only it wasn't blonde like Roxas' was but a walnut sort of color.

"Okay. You form the rabbit's body and I'll look for the eyes, ears, and mouth." Sora nodded and crouched down on the snow then gathered a bundle of snow starting to form his bunny. Roxas meanwhile moved snow around with his boots looking for the materials he needed it. When Roxas came back Sora hid the snow bunny by covering it with his hands.

"It's not done yet!" His bunny hadn't come out as perfect as Roxas' had and now he didn't want Roxas to help him anymore. Roxas crouched down close to him and set the stuff by his side.

"Let me see it Sora." The chocolate haired boy shook his head and whined at Roxas.

"You're going to laugh!" The blonde smiled and moved his hands to his sides and tickled him making Sora gasp then burst into a fit of giggles.

Just as Roxas planned, Sora pushed his hands away and in doing so, he revealed the snow rabbit he had made. It was oddly shaped resembling an egg and Sora's bottom lip trembled wanting to cry after he caught Roxas staring at it.

"Aw Sora it's perfect. Its proof you made it since it's unique from mine."

Sora looked at his snow bunny and ran a finger over one of the ears before giving a wobbly grin. "Really?" Roxas nodded and handed the materials over and Sora took them and added them to his bunny. When he was done he scooped his bunny up in his hands carefully and held it close to his chest. "Let's put them in the freezer so they'll never melt!"

"Umm, what's the point of that if we can't even play with them?" Roxas said scooping up his own just as careful but Sora was already inside the house which left Roxas talking to himself.

Sora left the door wide open for Roxas and put his bunny on the table while he looked for something to put it on before going in the freezer. He moved a chair from the kitchen table close to the cupboard and got on the chair just barely being able to open the cupboard door when he got on tiptoe. When Roxas saw him up on the chair he almost dropped his bunny and came to Sora quickly.

"Sora get down from there! Mom will kill you if she sees you! No scratch that, she'll kill me for not stopping you!" Sora took down a large plate big enough for the two bunnies to fit on and jumped down with a triumphant grin.

Geez, sometimes Sora acted like the younger brother instead and Roxas glared at him instead of smacking some sense into him. "Don't do that again!"

"Yes Mother." Sora said rolling his eyes and put his bunny on the plate. They hadn't been inside the house for long but the snow bunny already looked a tad smaller than it originally had been and he frowned. "It's already melting." Water pooled around the bunny slowly as they both stared at it and Roxas placed his on the plate after Sora smacked him on the back to hurry up.

His bunny was much smaller than Roxas' and a little deformed but it made it look cute. It looked right.

The two of them were placed in the freezer and Sora moved them closer together before closing the door and leaving them in complete darkness.

The next day they opened the freezer to see how their bunnies were doing and they both gaped. Roxas took the plate out and frowned for his bunny was half missing. He looked under the plate and around in the freezer for the missing piece and Sora crossed his arms behind his head.

"It probably melted."

"But it was in the freezer!" Roxas said still not accepting it and Sora shrugged. Roxas put the plate back inside and looked at it another second before closing the door. "I'm going to read Hamlet again so if you'll excuse me."

Sora watched him head to the living room and took the plate out again when Roxas was gone. He took a bite from Roxas' bunny and almost dropped the plate when Roxas popped back in the kitchen never truly having left at all.

"Sora! See I know you were eating the snow!"

"Shush! Mom will hear you!"

"Mom!" Roxas ran down the hall for their parent's room and Sora set the plate on the table running after him.

"He's lying!"

Out in the open, the two snow bunnies made by the two brothers slowly melted together till only a puddle of water, and a few leafs and twigs were left.

So is the life of a snow bunny if it isn't eaten by a curious child.

* * *

><p>Sorry I was out for so long! I had a very long writer's block but I finally got over it.<p> 


End file.
